Clan:The Z Syndicate
The Z Syndicate was a pk clan in Runescape that ran from 2005 to 2007. It ended tragically after Bostonjoe, under the screenname of Quakcow on the clan's forums claimed that Bostonjoe had actually died in real life. A few days later a guild mate (Talim04) saw Bostonjoe on Gmail and later called him on his cell phone to confirm that he was not dead, to her surprise, he answered. A funeral was held in honor of Bostonjoe within Runescape where it was anounced by Ducklordingx (Z Syndicate Advisor) that Bostonjoe was in fact, alive. Many guild members were angered and dissmayed that Bostonjoe would fake his own death. The making of The Z Syndicate The Z Syndicate was first formed by Bostonjoe and some guy with "Jimmy" in his screenname, (the exact screenname has been lost over the years.) Jimmy and Bostonjoe were clan mates in another clan at first. Their clan leader was very shady however, and had ordered them to go forth and collect various assortments of items and recruit random people. Bostonjoe and Jimmy felt like this leader had no idea what they were doing and decided they would start a clan of their own, so that is what they did! When the clan was first founded it was not a PK clan though. It was meerly a gathering of adventurers who told tales in the Falador inn and occasionally set out on goblin killing campaigns. The addition of Ducklordingx Bostonjoe met Ducklordingx one day in Lumbridge. Duck was a blacksmith and enjoyed donating armor to those in need. Duck was walking around Lumbridge looking for someone who might need some steel armor and found Bostonjoe. Bostonjoe was just a young lad just barely starting his adventures in Glienor and gladly accepted the gift. After Bostonjoe and Jimmy formed The Z Syndicate Bostonjoe asked Duck to join as a co-leader. Duck declined the offer but instead offered to help out as an advisor. Ducklordingx became a great asset to The Z Syndicate and Bostonjoe consulted him about almost every desicion involving the clan from then on. Becoming a PK clan As The Z Syndicate began to grow and it's members began to level up even further the clan became increasingly interested in PKing. Bostonjoe was very leery of venturing into the PvP aspect of Runescape, it wasn't something he was entirly familiar with and up to that point he had bad experiences with the wilderness. But one day a man named Native_Gunit joined the clan and led Bostonjoe and his clan on a venture into the wilderness. Native helped push the clan into a new era. Since Bostonjoe knew his members wanted to embark on more adventures within the wilderness he enlisted the help of Native_Gunit and offered him a possition as General of the newly forming Z Syndicate army. Native gladly accepted and qucikly rose to the ranks of co-leader. The two lead to Syndicate togeather for a little over a year until Bostonjoe eventually kicked Native from the guild due to a suspiscion that Native was trying to take the guild from him. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fX78HsdetbU http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKwohPCMeik Additional Details: (note: I hope you don't mind me editing this bostonjoe) In the vast dark wilderness in the land of Gielnor during the great age of 2006 the wilderness had many warriors searching for fame and glory. Many found nothing but lumbridge as did the young z syndicate from time to time. But when The Z Syndicate found lumbridge there was no quitting there was only time to kill more mossies and lessers or fishing lobsters at Karamja for more supplies. In this great age many friends and many more stories were made. Through the perservance of it's members and leaders the clan grew into a force to be reckoned with clearing many clans at Hillies and Greaters. But, unfortunately all great things come to an end. But the memories made in this clan have lived on with its members. The final days of The Z Syndicate After two years of leading The Z Syndicate the stress of it all begane to wayne on Bostonjoe. There were many disputes within the clan between members who Bostonjoe was fond of. It pained him to see his friends in such dissagreements but he tried his best to handle disputes as best as possible. He was at times forced to remove people he didn't necessarily want to see go. There was one incident where a member of the clan had been kicked out and grudginly attempted to destroy The Z Syndicate by employing spies to cause problems within the clan. The scheme was uncovered by Edmund who witnesses the former clan member rallying troops in Falador square. As a result Bostonjoe became paranoid and was unsure who he could and couldn't trust within the clan. This may have contributed to his desicion to remove Native_Gunit. His paranoia eventually caught up to him and he decided he was done with Runescape for a while. He took a vacation without telling anyone and mysteriously dissapeared for a few months. Then on October 31st he posted the grim news that he had died in a car accident. The clan then ended and Bostonjoe made a lot of new enemies. The Z Syndicate's attempted revival Bostonjoe came back to Runescape months after his alleged death. He scurried through his friendslist to find as many people still playing who didn't hate him. He only found a handfull and recruited a number of other people. The new guild didn't last long. Many of Bostonjoe's old members felt that he had changed for the worse. They didn't see him as the brave valiant clan leader he was once. They only viewed him as a cowardly dictator. The Z Syndicate split and Cld67 took charge of the clan, but the clan still died out yet again not long after. Other Important People To those of you I didn't mention, I appologize. This is being written four years after the fact. Here's a few names that stick out in my mind, these are people that contributed a lot to The Z Syndicate in several ways. This is a tribute to you. Shadow7716 - Holy Smokes! It is 26/6/2017. I randomly remembered the good times with Z Syndicate RS days. I'm quite sad that I wasn't mentioned in this list :(. I was there when it first started, and I was there before Native_Gunit was recruited. Superdo0d was my homie! Thanks BostonJoe for all your efforts, I miss everyone. I'm 23 now, a working professional with real priorities haha. Superdo0d I miss you bro, I wish there was a way for us to catch up. Native_Gunit too, those two were the ones that I was most tight with. 8seals- Hello BostonJoe, my name is 8seals. I was in this clan in 2005-2007. I have fond memories pking as a main account back in the day. I finally found myself in a picture in the fallin :) Talim04 (My best friend in Runecape. The adventures we had were many. So sorry I hurt you... both times... I'm sure we'll never be the same. But I'll never forget the times we had searching for needles in haystacks.) Native_Gunit (You were a great friend and companion. Your expulsion from the clan was a result of both my paranoia and inflated ego. Your brother was alright too.) Edmund (My other best friend in Runescape. He did a lot of reconissance for us.) Gravedigger ( Whom I affectionatly called "Grave" Or "Gravey" Yet another one of my best friends on Runescape. He looked fucking awesome in full Veracs too. We killed many a Kalphite Queen. Hope everythings going well in the Army, or Navy, or prison, or wherever you dissapeared off to.) Ducklordingx (A great companion and advisor. Sorry it had to end on such a sour note. What I did was really stupid. I know you'll never forgive me but I wish you would... Hope you've conqured your illness) Harvey (You always showed up. You also thought I didn't care but I did.) Superdo0d (I could always talk to you.Thanks for showing up to so many events even though we mostly died.) From Superdo0d ( Bostonjoe, today is 01/12/2015) I had a memory of RS and TZS came to mind and all the lovely clan memories flooded in. Im 21 now and I still remember the great times we had because they were so much fun. ahh good old RS times. Anyway I still think and wonder what all you guys and girls are up to. Hehe I remember dys and talim were together LOL. BeshiBoku or Koji (You were the funnest to talk to and I'm really surprised you put up with my Christian bullshit. Kudos to you, and hope you're still being the same wonderful person you've always been.) Christie1001 (hmmmmmmm hmmm hmmmm. She's the only one that will get that ;). Good times on MSN messenger.) Jen (You were like a daughter to me. Please tell me your husband is treating you right.) Poopie (I hope you've found someone that really deserves you.) Jimmy (What the hell ever happened to you? Do you remember that jedi/syth bullshit? That was rediculous.) 8loodworrior (Or wait, weren't you Grave? No you guys were seperate people. Sorry we never really got the clan started over again and thanks for showing up to so many events. You were cool.) Bayde and Noypi (Thanks for helping out with the forums I guess. Honestly though you guys could have told me exactly what was wrong with security and how to fix it. I had no idea what I was doing, you guys knew that, you could have prevented so many accounts from being stolen. In the long run all you guys did was contribute to my paranoia. Thanks.) Cld67 and Dystridev (You guys were the best PKing duo in the whole world. It was an honor to fight by your side. I know you guys probably really hate my know and there's nothing I can do to change that. However, I seem to remember a saying of Cld's... If we were to die in the wilderness he used to ask, "Well, did you still have fun?" I answered yes. He would then say, "Well that's all that matters.") So to everyone who used to be apart of The Z Syndicate, I say to you, at least we all had fun. Adiue comrads, -Bostonjoe Category:Clans